Leafie, A Hen into the Wild
"Sí, somos diferentes... ¿y qué? Podemos ser diferentes, pero al menos nos amamos" Leafie, A Hen into the Wild (titulada Leafie, una gallina salvaje en Hispanoamérica, Lifi, una gallina tocada del ala en España y originalmente en sur-coreano 마당을 나온 암탉 /Madangeul Naon Amtak) es una película animada en 2D de drama y aventuras, creada en Corea del Sur, producida por Myung Films y distribuida por Lotte Entertainment, y estrenada en el año 2011. La historia trata de una valerosa y algo atolondrada gallina de granja llamada Leafie ( Moon So-ri) que logra encariñarse con un pequeño pato huérfano, al que llama Verdecito ( Yoo Seung-ho) , creando un inseparable lazo familiar incondicional. Fue dirigida por Oh Seong-Yun y escrita por Kim Eun-jeong-II y Nah Hyeon. El filme está basada en el bestseller de la coreana Seonmi Hwang “The hen who dreamed she could fly”. Sinopsis Leafie, una gallina que vive atrapada en una granja, logra escapar de su jaula. Lo que no sabe es que le espera un viaje lleno de obstáculos por el salvaje bosque. Allí encontrará un amigo, el pato Errante; pero también una enemiga, la Comadreja de Un Ojo. Cuando Errante y su mujer sucumban a la maldad de Un Ojo, Leafie se verá abocada a cuidar de Verdecito, el hijo de ambos. Juntos deberán enfrentarse a toda una serie de trepidantes aventuras. Argumento En una granja de Corea del Sur vivía Leafie, una gallina obligada a poner huevos que soñaba con salir al exterior. Un día la visita su amiga Chirpie, una gorrioncita hiperactiva, quien le sugiere que olvide sus sueños y se concentre en su deber. Sin embargo, Leafie le dice que anhela tener su propia familia e insiste en salir. Pero, como no había comido por días, ella se desmaya. Esa noche, el granjero se deshace de las gallinas ponedoras muertas dejándolas en una fosa, incluyendo a Leafie, quien seguía inconsciente y se la había dado por muerta. Leafie se despierta y de repente se encuentra con una comadreja, que había seguido al granjero a escondidas, y se dispone a atacarla. Mientras la gallina trataba de escapar de la fosa, llega un pato salvaje que bota la carretilla del granjero y encierra en ella a la comadreja. Leafie se enamora inmediatamente del valiente pato y le da las gracias, y este le adviterte que tuviera cuidado con la comadreja, pues era cruel y feroz y solo cazaba animales vivos. Entonces, los dos caminan hacia la granja. Aunque el pato salvaje le recomienda a Leafie que regresara a su casa, ella rechaza el consejo, aunque lo invita a visitar el patio de la granja; sin embargo, el pato solamente se aleja y se adentra en el bosque. Leafie decide ir al patio, en un intento por ser aceptada por los animales que viven allí. Sin embargo, debido a su personalidad fulgurante, todos la rechazan y no le permiten quedarse. Leafie queda desilusionada y al día siguiente decide irse definitivamente de la granja y ser una gallina salvaje y libre. Maravillada por la naturaleza, Leafie se adentra en el campo hasta llegar a un río, donde se encuentra con el señor Nutria, el agente inmoviliario de la zona, quien se había enterado de lo que la gallina había hecho. Entonces, la nutria (a quien Leafie lo apoda Sr. Alcalde) le explica que un pato salvaje _el que rescató a Leafie, la cual lo llama Errante_ le pidió que le consiguiera a Leafie un hogar donde quedarse, y este acaba siendo una zona de arbustos. También le advierte que tuviera cuidado para no acabar siendo presa de la comadreja de Un Ojo. Al día siguiente, Leafie se encuentra con Errante, pero descubre que él tiene una esposa. El señor Nutria le dice que se aseguró de que tuvieran un buen hogar y los admira por ser una pareaja perfecta. Po desgracia, esa noche la comadreja de Un Ojo andaba cazando en el sector y mató a la compañera de Errante mientras él estaba pescando. El pato intenta sin éxito rescatar el cuerpo de su esposa fallecida, quien fue llevada en las mandíbulas de la comadreja hacia su guarida. Leafie escucha la conmoción y más tarde llega al hogar de Errante, y descubre que en el nido hay un huevo, del que saldría el único hijo de Errante. Con todo gusto, ella se encargó de cuidarlo con la aprobación del pato; él, por su parte, se encargó de evitar los peligros potenciales como Un Ojo y proveer alimento para Leafie. Un día, consciente de que en las noches de luna llena la comadreja de Un Ojo tiene hambre, Errante le indica a Leafie que cuando naciera su hijo tendría que llevarlo al pantano, y le dice que más adelante sabría el por qué. Esa noche, Errante se somete a una lucha a muerte con la comadreja y la atrae a un acantilado; sin embargo, el terreno le da desventaja y lo deja malherido. Entonces, él pone todos sus esfuerzos en volar y la comadreja le muerde una pierna. Por el bienestar de Leafie y su hijo, Errante se sacrifica dejándose caer desde una gran altura junto a la comadreja y, debido a sus heridas, el pato fallece. Pero todo fue en vano, ya que la comadreja sobrevivió. De lejos, una shockeada Leafie (que había presenciado la escena) ve con profunda tristeza cómo Un Ojo se lleva el cuerpo sin vida de Errante. Al volver al nido, se da cuenta de que el hijo de Errante nació, y con profunda emoción comienza su relación con él como madre adoptiva. Al día siguiente, los dos parten del sector camino al pantano, donde Leafie llama al patito Verdecito por sus notables plumas verdes en la cabeza. A medida que Verdecito crece, los animales que viven en el pantano creen que fue una locura el que Leafie haya adoptado al pato, ya que afirman que son muy diferentes. Incluso Verdecito sufre burlas de parte de los niños. Cuando este se vuelve adolescente, él anhela aprender a volar y recurre a un murciélago y a un búho para que lo ayuden a lograrlo; sin embargo, fracasa y se frustra. Asimismo, Leafie se da cuenta de que los animales del pantano no la quieren. Cuando se encuentra con Verdecito, éste se había dado en cuenta de que eran muy diferentes y le dice enojado que no quiere estar más con ella. Leafie busca consuelo con el señor Nutria, quien se dio cuenta de que Verdecito era muy parecido a su padre, y le cuenta a la gallina la historia de Errante; este había sido el pato guardián de su bandada y luchó contra la comadreja de Un Ojo, acabando malherido de un ala y atrapado por el granjero, aunque más tarde logró escapar. Mientas tanto, Verdecito llega a la granja de donde venía Leafie, guiado por Do, Mi, Sol y Doo, un cuarteto de patos domésticos que vivían allí. Mientras observaba el misterioso ambiente, Verdecito cae en manos del granjero, quien lo ata con un lazo a la carretilla para cortarle las alas. Chirpie, quien estaba cerca, se apresura a alertar a Leafie y al señor Nutria del peligro que corre el joven pato. Los tres parten de inmediato y Leafie alcanza a detener al granjero justo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, mientras Chirpie y sus amigas lo distraen y el señor Nutria corta el lazo de Verdecito, quedando una parte de él atada a su pata. El equipo logra escapar de la granja, la cual quedó hecha un desorden. Leafie y Verdecito se reconcilian, pero pronto son atacados por la comadreja de Un Ojo. Ésta se defiende diciendo que caza para alimentarse y que ve a los dos como potenciales presas, al igual que Errante y su esposa. La comadreja empieza a perseguir a Verdecito, pero Leafie da sus mejores esfuerzos para evitar esta mate a su hijo. Aun así, no logró evitar que los dos cayeran de un árbol viejo hacia un acantilado y ella llora pensando que Verdecito murió. Sin embargo, éste sobrevivió aprendiendo a volar con éxito y mostrando gran alegría, mientras que la comadreja se salvó aferrándose del pie del acantilado. Un tiempo después, el señor Nutria y una vieja Leafie contemplan a un adulto Verdecito realizando acrobacias aéreas. Un rato después, el trío contempla la llegada de una bandada de patos salvajes al claro. Verdecito queda asombrado, mientras que Leafie se da cuenta de que esa visita era la razón por la cual Errante le indicó que fuera al pantano. Ella le permite a Verdecito ir con la bandada, aunque a éste le cuesta encajar en un principio. La bandada llega a una pequeña isla, donde el viejo líder de los patos indica que habrá una competencia pare determinar quién sera el nuevo pato guardia e insta al grupo a prepararse. Verdecito no tarda en llamar la atención pero todos huyen cuando se dan cuenta de que porta un lazo humano. Este vuelve desanimado a su hogar, ubicado en una cueva, llegando a querer vivir como lo hacía antes, por lo cual Leafie lo anima para que se vuelva un paro guardián como su padre. Luego, ella y Verdecito cortan el lazo haciéndolo más pequeño, y Leafie le asegura a su hijo que tiene su apoyo. Más tarde, Verdecito vuelve con la bandada y se inscribe en la carrera. Durante ella tuvo que enfrentarse a obstáculos inesperados y a los otros competidores de la carrera, a la vez que recordaba los consejos que le habían dado tiempo atrás el búho y el murciélago. Para sorpresa de todos, Verdecito demuestra habilidades increíbles de vuelo y termina ganando la carrera, convirtiéndose en el nuevo pato guardián. Mientras tanto, Leafie_ quien vio la carrera de lejos_ llora de alegría por el triunfo de Verdecito y decide explorar un poco el ambiente. En eso, descubre una madriguera con comadrejas bebés y decide cuidarlas. No muy lejos de ahí, la comadreja de Un Ojo atrapó a una joven pato hembra, pero se da cuenta de un rastro de huellas que dejó Leafie havia su guarida. Entonces, es atacada por Verdecito_ quien salió al encuentro de su madre, se despidió del señor Nutria (quien le estaba encontrando un hogar al gallo de granja que había escapado)y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a lo lejos_ y ambos caen frente al hogar de la comadreja. Leafie se sorprende y, al intentar salvar a Verdecito, casi pisa a una comadreja bebé, provocando la alteración de Un Ojo, quien resulta ser la madre de las crías. Leafie obliga a la comadreja a liberar a Verdecito para no dañar a sus hijos, por lo cual Un Ojo les permite irse. Antes de partir, Leafie ve que la comadreja no puede producir leche para sus crías. La bandada de patos se prepara para abandonar el pantano, y Leafie y Verdecito se despiden sinceramente antes de que el pato se vaya con su bandada, ahora capaz de salir y ver el mundo. Poco después, llega Un Ojo. Leafie, al darse cuenta de que Verdecito realmente ya no la necesita, además del hecho de que probablemente no sobrevivirá el resto del invierno, permite que Un Ojo la mate y se la coma para que ella y sus bebés puedan sobrevivir, y ésta, conmovida, la mata entre lágrimas. Ésta es vista llevándose el cuerpo sin vida de Leafie posiblemente hacia su guarida, mientras que a lo lejos, Verdecito y su bandada vuelan sobre el paisaje invernal y luego sobre el mar y las islas hacia su destino, su lugar de migración. Temática Es un mensaje que desde pequeños debemos aprender. La vida, ya sea humana o en el reino animal, es dura y está llena de peligros, aunque dentro de ese ciclo vital nos encontremos con momentos llenos de belleza y dramatismo. Aunque tiene escenas duras, tenemos que captar una serie de valores como la superación o el sacrificio, y eso es algo que ‘Leafie’ hace con bastante brillantez con su mentalidad de “sigue a tu corazón”, comenzando por el mero hecho de tener a una gallina criando a un pato. Una madre y un hijo de diferentes especies que generará críticas y rechazo, pero que demuestra que una vez más el ser diferentes es algo que no está reñido con el afecto; hasta las mismas diferencias pueden unir a otros. Personajes •Principales •Leafie/Lifi: Es una gallina que escapó de su granja para ser libre en la naturaleza, donde adopta a Verdecito, un patito huérfano al que lo cría como su hijo. Es la protagonista de la historia. •Verdecito/Perejil: Es un pato salvaje macho que al quedar huérfano fue criado por Leafie y aprende que el amor supera todas las diferencias. Es el deuteragonista del filme. •Errante/Viajante: El padre de Verdecito, un pato salvaje macho que deja a Leafie al cuidado de su hijo y se sacrifica para que ambos estuvieran a salvo. Es uno de los coprotagonistas. •Sr. Nutria o El Alcalde: Es una nutria macho amigo de Errante que trabaja como alcalde y agente inmobiliario en la naturaleza, y que ayuda a Leafie personalmente y en la crianza de Verdecito. Es uno de los coprotagonistas. •La Comadreja de Un Ojo: La antagonista principal de la historia, es una comadreja hembra que se esmera en cazar a Leafie y a Verdecito, y quien mató a los padres de este. Después, ella caza animales para proveer leche para sus crías. Secundarios •Chirpie/Cantarina: Es una gorrioncita hiperactiva amiga de Leafie, quien termina aceptando la nueva vida de la gallina y su relación con Verdecito •Gallo: El anterior líder de los animales del patio. Se mostraba mandón, rudo y egoísta, pero al perder prestigio lo obligan a trabajar y este decide escapar de la granja. •El viejo líder de los patos: Un viejo pato salvaje macho, el cual lidera la bandada a la cual se uniría Verdecito. Supervisó la carrera y se dio cuenta de las grandes habilidades de vuelo de este, aceptándolo como el nuevo pato guardián. •Do, Mi, Sol y Doo: Un cuarteto de patos machos domésticos torpes y locos que viven en la granja. Dedicados a hacer locuras y travesuras, éstos conducen a Verdecito hacia la granja pero al final él logra escapar. •Cabello Rojo: Es un pato salvaje macho que compitió con Verdecito y otros patos para ganar el puesto de pato guardia. Aunque al principio se rivaliza con él, se impresiona con el talento que muestra Verdecito al volar y se convierte en su nuevo amigo. Desarrollo La película está basada en un libro infantil muy respetado y extremadamente popular escrito por Hwang Sun-mi. La novela se lanzó por primera vez en Corea del Sur en 2000 y vendió más de 1 millón de copias en el país. Se ha vendido a nueve países, incluidos Francia, Polonia, Japón, China, Vietnam, Tailandia e Italia. La versión traducida al polaco de la novela fue nombrada "Mejor Libro del Año 2012" y "Mejor Libro de la Primavera 2012" (Najlepsza książka na wiosnę 2012) por Granice.pl, una organización literaria de renombre en Polonia. Fue traducido al inglés por Chi-young Kim para Penguin Books bajo el título "The Hen Who Dreamed She Can Fly" ("La gallina que soñó que podía volar"), y la novela de 144 páginas se publicó el 26 de noviembre de 2013. Producción El director Oh Sung-Yoon estudió Arte en la Universidad Nacional de Seúl. Ha trabajado en la producción, dirección y desarrollo de distintos proyectos de animación desde 1989, incluyendo: Goindol, If You Were Me: Anima Vision y Lazencia. Luchó durante más de veinte años como animador en circunstancias económicas adversas antes de debutar finalmente con este largometraje. Originalmente titulada YIPSAK - A Chicken Wild, la película le tomó a Myung Films seis años (tres años para la preproducción, incluida la escritura de guiones, y un año y medio para el guión gráfico) y ₩ 3 mil millones (US $ 2,8 millones) para producir. Shim Jae-myung, directora de Myung Films, que coprodujo Leafie junto con el estudio local de animación Odolttogi, dijo que fue su experiencia con las principales películas lo que la hizo querer producir películas animadas. que podría competir con los de Hollywood y Japón. "Y como mujer y madre, la trama tocó mi corazón", dijo. "Muchas personas tenían dudas sobre si la película sería un éxito, pero yo creía en el poder de la novela". Diseño Cuando se le preguntó qué hicieron para distinguir su película de las películas de los principales estudios del mundo, el director Oh dijo que él y el equipo se centraron en hacer que los efectos visuales fueran lo más hermosos posible. "La mayoría de mi personal y yo nos especializamos en pintura, y elegimos hacer la película en dos dimensiones, para que todo el producto se vea como una hermosa imagen", dijo Oh. Aunque los personajes en primer plano bien definidos tienen un aspecto internacional, los fondos más suaves parecen típicamente coreanos en su uso del paisaje y la flora (con los humedales de Upo en el sur del país inspirando los Everglades en los que se desarrolla gran parte de la acción). "Además de eso, tenemos muchos animadores de calidad en el personal que dibujan para Pixar y Disney en Corea". Disney, Pixar y DreamWorks a menudo contratan estudios de animación coreanos pequeños y medianos para trabajar en sus ilustraciones. Recepción Históricamente, las películas animadas de Corea del Sur han tenido dificultades para atraer a los espectadores. My Beautiful Girl, Mari (2001), Wonderful Days (2003), Oseam (2003), Aachi & Ssipak (2005) y Yobi, el zorro de cinco colas (2006), que actuaron de manera desastrosa en la caja, demuestran esta depresión prolongada. Ninguna película de animación nacional había logrado 1 millón de espectadores. Sin desanimarse por los pronósticos desalentadores a sabiendas de los expertos de la industria, Leafie recaudó más de 2.2 millones de boletos, mientras recuperaba su presupuesto de producción en solo cuatro semanas. Se ha convertido en la película animada más exitosa de Corea del Sur desde el primer largometraje del país, A Story of Hong Gildong (1967). Se volvió el largometraje animado más taquillero del año , y la mayor cantidad de personas que fueron a verla se encuentra en su país de origen. Se convirtió en la primera película animada coreana que se exhibió en los cines chinos, abriendo en 3.000 pantallas, lo que representa más de un tercio del total del país. Claramente eufórico por la cálida recepción de la película por los medios de comunicación chinos, el director Oh dijo que esperaba que esto abriera nuevos caminos ya que los inversores tradicionalmente juzgan los proyectos en función de su atractivo para los espectadores en los países de habla inglesa. "Es hora de cambiar el estándar", dijo. "En el futuro, me centraré más en los valores culturales de la animación en lugar de poner demasiado énfasis en el aspecto comercial". Críticas "Un cuento de animación sobre la maternidad, bellamente ilustrado y narrado de manera conmovedora" - Maggie Lee: The Hollywood Reporter Se trata de una propuesta más seria de lo que aparenta en un principio, con unos giros dramáticos muy marcados que el espectador de este tipo de películas infantiles no está muy acostumbrado a ver. Esos giros convierten a esta película en imprevisible, e inducen al público a ponerse alerta y a pensar que cualquier acontecimiento puede suceder por muy dramático que sea. Por supuesto que ese dramatismo tan solo se da en determinados momentos, ya que en la mayor parte del metraje abundan los chistes típicos de películas infantiles, algunos más afortunados que otros. La película destaca en la recuperación de la moraleja, muy presente en las películas clásicas de animación. Su exposición de los temas siempre es claro y preciso, consciente del público al que se dirigen. Y quizá esa nitidez, además de ser su principal arma, también sea su mayor punto negativo; y es que el actual espectador de cine de animación no está habituado a que le den todo tan masticado, ni tampoco al tono amable e infantil de esta propuesta coreana que, pese a sus inesperados giros trágicos, no deja de ser una película infantil donde las intensas escenas de acción y chistes con doble sentido brillan por su ausencia. Sin embargo, “Leafie, A Hen into the Wild” merece una oportunidad para quienes quieran ver una propuesta diferente en el panorama del cine de animación actual, recuperando parte del espíritu de aquellas películas clásicas con las que tanto aprendimos. Premios Leafie ganó el Diploma de Mejor Película Familiar de Sitges en el Festival de Cine de Sitges 2011 en España, así como el premio a la Mejor Película de Animación en los Premios Asia Pacific Screen Awards 2011 celebrados en Australia. Por su contribución a la popularización de la animación coreana, la productora Shim Jae-myung, CEO de Myung Films, ganó una Mención Especial en los Premios 2011 de la Asociación Coreana de Críticos de Cine. Otros títulos Alemán: Liefie, ein huhn in der wildnis Catalán: Lifi, una gallina tocada de l'ala Italiano: Leafie, La storia di un amore Ruso: Отважная Лифи (Otvazhnaya Lifi) Derechos de distribución Acumulando numerosas ventas en el American Film Market, la película fue recogida por 108 Media Group con sede en Toronto para su distribución en países de habla inglesa, incluidos Canadá, EE. UU., Australia, Reino Unido y Nueva Zelanda, y fue lanzada en DVD en los EE. UU. Por Olive Películas y en el Reino Unido por Signature Entertainment, la versión en inglés fue editada para eliminar la mayoría de las escenas violentas. Leafie también vendió a territorios de habla alemana a través de Ascot Elit y Conquest Filmes de Brasil. Hasta el momento, ha asegurado acuerdos para 46 países de Asia, Europa y Medio Oriente después de salir a la venta en el Asian Film Market de Busan, el MIPCOM de Cannes y la Business Street de Roma. Adaptación al escenario Una obra de teatro basada en el libro y la película tuvo lugar del 22 de junio al 2 de septiembre de 2012 en el COEX Art Hall de Seúl. Categoría:Leafie, A Hen into the Wild Categoría:Proyectos